Canines
by Flayr
Summary: James Sirius Potter âgé de 17 ans en dernière année à Poudlard, enfant du célèbre sorcier Harry Potter, bien trop curieux et trop peu froussard va se retrouver dans une relation amoureuse très peu banale et bien compliquée. James Sirius Potter & Daphné Marie Galher.
1. Prologue

**Canines**

James Sirius Potter & Daphné Galher

Prologue

James Potter avait une vie bien remplie, une grande famille aimante, de nombreux amis et les filles tombaient à ses pieds. Il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Mais en cette dernière année James se sentait bien seul, il ne ressentait rien envers toutes ces filles qu'il avait pu avoir. Il cherchait la femme qui allait lui faire ressentir ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais commençait à désespérer.

Daphné avait une vie bien différente, un statut bien différent, c'était une demi-vampire. Bien que demi vampire, Daphné était en général considérée comme un vampire par les autres êtres et créatures du monde, et les vampires étaient parmi les êtres les plus craints et détestés du monde magique, l'amenant dans une grande solitude.

Rien n'aurait pu les amener à se rencontrer, cependant James Potter était du genre à s'aventurer là où il ne devait pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

POV Omniscient

James Sirius Potter était un très bel homme et il le savait, les filles lui tombaient dans les bras, il passait son temps à courir après les filles, un jeu devenu bien trop facile pour lui. Sa réputation à Poudlard n'était plus à faire, il était le digne héritier de ses prénoms. La directrice McGonagall voyait en lui son ancien élève James Potter le père d'Harry, c'était le même, ces cheveux noirs de jais incoiffables, ces yeux marrons pétillants et malheureusement pour elle : ce fort penchant aux ennuis et aux blagues.

En ce 6 Novembre, Poudlard s'agitait, la grande majorité des élèves étaient enfin levés et déjeunés, ce fut ce moment précis que choisit James Potter pour s'aventurer dans la salle commune, il portait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison : Gryffondor. James se dirigea vers une grande table où il y retrouva sa famille. James faisait partie de la grande patri des Weasley-Potter, autant dire que les Dimanches en famille n'étaient pas de tout repos. Tout en saluant les personnes à sa table, il prit place pour commencer à manger car en effet, son ventre quémandait, un bon petit déjeuner s'imposait. James était à côté de son cousin et meilleur ami Fred Weasley dans la même année et même maison que lui, à sa table se trouver aussi Lily Potter, sa petite sœur en troisième année à Gryffondor qu'il protégeait beaucoup trop au goût de celle-ci. Hugo Weasley était également avec eux, du fait qu'il avait le même âge ainsi que la même maison que Lily, ces deux se quittaient très rarement. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tous les quatre, discutant joyeusement jusqu'à se que la salle se vide et que l'heure des cours s'approchaient. Lily et Hugo partirent de leur côté laissant Fred et James ensemble partir à leur premier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que potions. Alors que, ces deux se dirigeaient vers leur salle, ils croisèrent un trio dès plus surprenants mais qu'ils connaissaient bien : Rose Weasley, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. Ces trois meilleurs amis avaient étonné la première année, ils appartenaient tous à des maisons différentes.

« Bien le Bonjour mon trio préféré, chantonna James.  
\- J'ai entendu que vous aviez encore fait un énième blague aux serpentards hier, ils sont allés se plaindre à la directrice, dit Albus désespéré.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas cher frère c'était un simple blagounette, ce que ta maison peut être susceptible parfois, ria James.  
\- Dit donc, Scorpius, j'ai comme cette impression que tu t'approches un peu trop de ma cousine, t'aurais pas le béguin pour elle par hasard, dit malicieusement Fred faisant rire James, fais gaffe à toi, les Weasley-Potter pourraient te tomber dessus.  
\- Laissez le enfin, ce que vous pouvez être envahissant, rétorqua Rose rougissante, de plus il ne se passe rien ! »

James et Fred partirent en riant, fière d'eux en laissant une Rose et un Scorpius rougissants, ils aimaient embêter ces trois-là car même si Scorpius était un Malfoy, ils l'aimaient bien et le fait que Scorpius devienne un Gryffondor y avait grandement participé. Car oui, bien qu'étonnant, Albus Potter, le fils du grand Harry Potter faisait partie de la maison Serpentard et Scorpius Malfoy, fils de Draco Malfoy, ancien mangemort, faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor et ils n'avaient pas honte, étaient très fière de leur maison. Quant à la jeune Weasley, c'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle fut répartie à Serdaigle, elle était aussi intelligente que sa mère. C'était un trio très soudé, leur différence de maison n'entachait rien à cela, l'appartenance à une maison ne représentait pas autant qu'au temps de leurs parents, les familles de ces trois avaient très bien accepté qu'ils ne soient pas de la même maison qu'eux.

Les deux cousins arrivèrent dans les cachots et entrèrent dans la salle de cours, ils s'installèrent au fond comme à leur habitude. Le cours se passa, ils ne portaient pas spécialement cette matière dans leur cœur, James passa une grande partie du cours à contempler, Elizabeth Bolay une gryffondor de son année qu'il comptait bien conquérir aujourd'hui, c'était une jolie fille aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure blonde. Il en parla à Fred ce qui lui valut un avertissement de la part du professeur qui faisait son cours. Alors que le cours se termina, James sortit le premier et en profita pour attendre Elizabeth à la sortie en disant à Fred de ne pas l'attendre, elle fut une des dernières à sortir. James s'approcha d'elle avec le sourire charmeur qui les faisait toutes craquer.

« Salut, Elizabeth, alors ce cours pas trop ennuyeux ? demande James.  
\- La routine, disons que je préfère les charmes, répondit Elizabeth.  
\- Je m'en doutais, dis-moi ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?  
\- Avec plaisir, James. »

James était satisfait même s'il savait que cela allait marcher, il avait bien remarqué comment la jeune fille le regardait depuis le début de l'année et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble mais ils durent se séparer car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes options. James arriva à son cours de métamorphoses où il prit place à côté de Johan Cohen, un gryffondor à qui il parlait de temps en temps.

L'heure de manger arrivait enfin, James était avec une partie de sa famille en train de discuter dans la salle commune de gryffondor quand Elizabeth arriva dans celle-ci, il fit un clin d'œil aux personnes ne trouvant avec lui et il partit la rejoindre. Sa famille le regarda partir désespérée.

« Encore une parmi tant d'autre je suppose, soupira Roxanne la jumelle de Fred.  
\- Peut-être pas, elle est jolie et elle a l'air gentille, protesta Fred voulant défendre son cousin.  
\- Tu avais dit ça de la précédente, dit Lucy Weasley fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley en quatrième année.  
\- James n'est jamais satisfait, il est déjà sorti ou il a déjà couché avec une bonne partie des filles de septièmes et sixièmes années, bientôt il s'attaquera aux cinquièmes années si ça continue ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
\- Rose lui a interdit, elle ne veut pas qu'il soit avec une de ses amies, dit Lucy.  
\- Si tu crois que c'est ce qui l'arrêtera, rétorqua en rigolant Fred connaissant trop bien James.  
\- T'as raison, » soupirèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

James avait une réputation de briseur de cœur, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes depuis ses premiers pas à Poudlard et depuis sa sixième année, il ne se privait pas pour les mettre dans son lit. Cependant, sa famille voyait bien que cette situation ne le satisfaisait pas, son but n'était pas de mettre toutes les filles dans son lit, même s'il se vantait de ça auprès de ces amis, il voulait trouver la fille qui le ferait vibrer, la fille qui le ferait tomber amoureux. Bien sûr James en avait rencontré des très jolies filles, des filles parfaites, des filles qui feraient tout pour lui mais aucune n'avait fait à James cette étincelle qu'il recherche tant. Sa famille l'avait bien compris, le comportement de James les désespérait car dans un sens il profitait de ces filles bien qu'elles y soient consentantes.

Pendant ce temps, James était en charmante compagnie, Elizabeth était une jolie fille, il n'avait pas souvent parlé avec elle pensant qu'elle était timide pour ça mais James avait cette capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise, à rendre une conversation facile, James était de très bonne compagnie. Ils riaient ensemble et James voyait bien son comportement aguicheur quand la fin du rendez-vous approcha. L'heure de reprendre les cours approcha à grand pas, ils durent se séparer. Le jeune Potter lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille de le rejoindre ce soir à l'entrée de la salle commune de leur maison. Elizabeth acquiesça en souriant, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Et il arriva lentement tellement elle l'attendait mais en ce moment, James la plaquait contre le mur, lui donnant un sauvage baiser.

« Suis-moi, » lui susurra James à l'oreille.

James savait ce qu'il allait s'en suivre dans ces moments-là il avait ses solutions, le dortoir n'était pas l'endroit idéal mais quand il y était obligé il faisait en sorte de bloquer l'entrée avec un sort, ces compagnons de chambre comprenaient bien ce qu'il faisait, le vestiaire des gryffondors lui avait bien servi aussi mais la salle sur demande restait le meilleur endroit. Son père lui avait révélé son existence lors de quatrième année lorsqu'il lui avait compté ces exploits avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Depuis James affectionnait particulièrement cette pièce pour se retrouver seul et depuis sa sixième année pour y amener les filles qu'il séduisait. Elizabeth ne fit même pas attention à la porte qui apparut, derrière cette porte se cachait une simple chambre aux couleurs de gryffondor. James l'entraina sur le lit et montra que sa réputation n'était pas un mensonge. La nuit fut courte pour les deux mais leur histoire était sans lendemain.

En ce même jour, Daphné lisait un ouvrage sur le monde magique, elle aimerait tellement pouvoir le connaître mais son père lui interdisait, elle connaissait seulement son village rempli de vampire et cela l'ennuyait. Les rares fois où elle avait pu sortir de ce village avec son père, elle se souvient des regards de peur ou de haine des sorciers se poser sur elle la poussant à une grande solitude et une haine. Mais elle voulait aussi connaître ce monde qui est le sien, tout comme celui des vampires et des humains. En effet Daphné était le croisement entre deux mondes : celui des vampires et des sorciers. En effet, sa mère était sorcière né moldu et française, elle avait étudié à BeauxBâtons. Son père, quant à lui, était un vampire anglais, ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que le père de Daphné était parti en France avec un groupe de vampire pour chasser ses proies afin de ne pas se faire découvrir. Les vampires vraiment sanguinaires changeaient régulièrement de pays pour tuer leurs victimes afin de ne pas se faire prendre par le ministère de la magie qui surveillait leur agissement. Ils étaient des êtres très craints de tous car les vampires pouvaient être proie à des pulsions incontrôlables meurtrières. Les sorciers se méfiaient d'eux, voire les haïssaient tellement leur grand pouvoir faisait peur. Son père avait vu sa mère dans un campagne française mais il ne put la tuer, il tomba sous le charme de celle-ci rapidement car elle l'accepta malgré sa condition de vampire qui en avait fait fuir plus d'un. Leur amour avait changé Edward, le père de Daphné, alors qu'il descendait d'une grande famille de vampire sanguinaire, il changea. Il ne tua plus pour le plaisir et allait même boire le sang chez les animaux. Ces parents vécurent des années compliquées mais heureuses car ils étaient ensemble. Cependant, l a mère de Daphné tomba enceinte et porter l'enfant d'un vampire n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle mourut en donnant naissance à Daphné. Son père était déchiré, il s'en voulait atrocement allant jusqu'à interdire toute relation avec un humain ou un sorcier à sa fille. C'était avec un père toujours rempli de remord lui interdisant de fréquenter les autres mondes qu'avait grandi. Daphné avait elle-même fait son éducation sur les sorciers et les moldus, elle avait lui des milliers de lire sur ces mondes. Elles voulaient les connaître, elle était déchirée entre le monde des vampires et des sorciers, elle n'appartenait à aucun et appartenait au deux en même temps, elle était torturée intérieurement et n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Elle ne possédait pas de pouvoirs magiques, le gène vampire ayant pris le dessus, mais tout comme les cracmols, elle ressentait la magie et avait connaissance de ce monde.  
Daphné possédait de longues canines et une peau très pale, les particularités des vampires, des longues cheveux roux foncés tirant fortement vers le châtain, des yeux marrons-jaunes, ses sens ainsi que sa force étaient plus développés qu'un humain ou sorcier, elle possédait une très bonne vision nocturne mais étant à moitié vampire, elle ne craignait pas autant la soleil qu'un autre vampire même si celui-ci lui était désagréable au bout d'un certain temps. Elle n'avait cependant pas la très grande longévité d'un vampire bien qu'elle soit plus résistante aux maladies ou blessures qu'un humain. Tout comme les vampires, elle avait besoin de sang pour survivre mais sa soif est moins importante, elle était capable de passer une longue période sans sang seulement en se nourrissant d'aliments tout comme les sorciers ou humains. Elle ne pouvait pas transformer quelqu'un d'autre en vampire, seuls les vampires de sang pur avaient la possibilité de le faire.

Daphné voulait découvrir le monde, elle voulait du changement. Et aujourd'hui âgée de 17 ans, elle savait que personne, ni même son père n'allait pouvoir lui empêcher. Elle allait faire sa propre aventure, construire sa propre vie. Daphné rentra chez elle pour faire son sac, elle allait partir sans que son père le sache, elle l'aimait son père mais il l'empêchait de vivre, il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir entraîné sa femme à la mort qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille reproduise les mêmes erreurs. Daphné partit en pleine après-midi car très peu de vampire était dehors à cette heure-ci, ils sortaient à la tombée de la nuit. Daphné courut vers la forêt proche de son village, une immense forêt qu'elle n'avait que très peu explorée, une forêt peuplée de créatures magiques. Daphné s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt pendant des heures, les arbres devenaient de plus en plus serrés, de plus en plus sombres. Elle tenait fermement la anse de son sac à dos n'arrivant plus à distinguer l'heure qu'il était tellement il faisait sombre, elle avait dû parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres depuis son départ heureusement que ses yeux de vampire lui permettaient de bien y voir. Cette forêt était immense, elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Autour d'elle, elle sentait la forêt s'agiter, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi décidant alors d'accélérer le pas.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Omniscient

En ce 7 novembre, James qui avait sa fin d'après-midi de libre décida d'aller rendre visite à RubeusHagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard ainsi qu'un vieil ami de son père. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabane de celui-ci, James toqua à la porte afin de s'annoncer, ce fut un vieil homme de trois mètres qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire bienveillant qui s'affichait sur son visage. Hagrid avait bien vieillie, ces cheveux étaient maintenant blancs et son dos vouté mais malgré cela le vieux géant ne voulait pas aller autre part, dans un endroit bien tranquille pour finir ses jours. Poudlard était sa maison et il y resterait jusqu'à la fin. James s'installa sur une chaise avec un gros molosse à ses pieds, Hagrid lui servit son thé, un thé que tous les Potter-Weasley connaissaient si bien, il était très mauvais mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de le dire au demi géant. James aimait venir chez Hagrid pour lui parler, Hagrid avait toujours su être compréhensif envers lui de plus il lui racontait souvent des histoires sur sa famille notamment sur ses grands-parents et les maraudeurs que James n'avait malheureusement pas pu connaître. Alors que le soleil était en train de tomber, Hagrid fit part de ses inquiétudes à James.

« La forêt est agitée depuis quelques heures, principalement les centaures, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça n'a rien de bon.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a un danger dans la forêt en ce moment ? questionna James.  
\- Possible, une chose inhabituelle doit se passer, » répondit le demi-géant.

James ne le montra pas à Hagrid mais il fut tout excité à ce moment-là, le danger l'attirait et il avait le don de se retrouver dans d'étranges situations. Le jeune Potter salua Hagrid pour retourner vers le château, l'heure du diner était arrivée. Alors qu'il regardait James Potter partir, Hagrid ne se douta pas que ce qu'il lui avait dit, avait provoqué un grand intérêt à l'intérieur du jeune homme et James Sirius Potter n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de s'aventurer là où il ne devait pas aller. Ce fut un James Potter, les yeux pétillants d'excitation qui s'avança à la grande table des Gryffondors. Une grande table remplie de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres lui faisaient face, James se jeta sur un plat se trouvant en face de lui et l'engloutit rapidement. A sa table se trouvait une bonne partie de sa famille et de ses amis.

« T'étais passé où cet après-midi ? questionna Fred.  
\- Je suis allé voir Hagrid, c'est qu'il commence à se faire vieux mais il persiste à continuer ce qu'il fait ! répondit James.  
\- Il a l'air heureux comme ça et puis je suis bien content qu'il soit ici ! fit remarquer Fred.  
\- Oh, moi aussi, » dit James en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le garde-chasse.

James réfléchit un moment se demandant s'il devait faire part à Fred de ce que lui avait dit Hagrid, mais il savait que Fred était comme lui et que celui-ci aurait la même idée que lui et contrairement à d'habitude, James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas que son cousin l'accompagne. James ne pensa plus à ça et continua à parler joyeusement avec les Gryffondors se trouvant autour de lui, il s'amusait avec Roxanne et Fred à forcer Scorpius à manger des courgettes un légume qu'il détestait. Un peu plus loin à la table il vit Elizabeth en compagnie de ses amies, Elizabeth bien que très belle et gentille n'était pas celle que James avait espéré, comme toutes les autres filles qu'il avait eues, celle-ci ne lui avait rien fait ressentir. Alors oui, James savait qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il avait le temps de trouver la femme de sa vie mais que ce soit son père ou son grand-père, les deux avaient trouvé la femme de leur vie bien avant la septième année et il avait espéré que cela soit la même chose pour lui mais il en était venu à la conclusion que contrairement son grand-père et son père, la femme qu'il cherchait n'était pas à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, les Gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune. James et Fred, sous les réprimandes de Roxanne, durent se mettre au travail. Les deux qui avaient enfin une soirée sans retenue ou autre occupation personnelle, soupirèrent de mécontentement mais ils se décidèrent à sortir leurs livres et à commencer leur travail dans le but de ne pas plus énerver Roxanne qui pouvait, si elle le voulait, être encore plus convaincante et effrayante. Les études n'étaient pas ce que James préférait, il n'était pas mauvais mais il n'était pas non plus un élève brillant, bien qu'il possédât de grandes capacités magiques James préférait de loin le Quidditch et il était extrêmement bon. Son aptitude au Quidditch lui avait même permis de se faire repérer dans de grandes équipes connus et James comptait bien devenir un jour professionnel de Quidditch, comme l'était sa mère, à la sortie de Poudlard. La lune était de plus en plus brillante, il n'était pas loin de minuit quand James Potter se leva discrètement de son lit, enfila des vêtements et sa cape d'invisibilité pour quitter le dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes se trouvant dans son dortoir, toutes dormaient pronfondément, on pouvait entendre les ronflements de Fred résonner. L'ainé des Potter ouvrit alors discrètement la porte et sortit. Il traversa tout le château de Poudlard pour arriver à l'extérieur et se diriger vers la Forêt interdite, un nom qui n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer plus que ça le jeune homme. James pénétra dans cette forêt complètement noire, il prit alors sa baguette pour s'éclairer et retira sa cape. Alors qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, un bruit se fit entendre derrière, il se retourna méfiant et pointa sa baguette dans la direction. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit un centaure, au visage grave, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

" Que fais-tu ici ? La forêt est dangereuse ce soir, un être sanguinaire se trouve ici, fit d'une voix grave le centaure.  
\- Qui se trouve ici ? demanda plein de curiosité James. - Un être horrible que nous autre, les centaures, détestons, un vampire.  
\- Un vampire ?  
\- Oui, nous avions convenu avec eux qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'ici mais bien sûr on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces êtres perfides. Nous autres centaures avons senti son odeur à des kilomètres, nous le cherchons. Tu ferais mieux de partir, jeune Potter, la forêt est encore plus dangereuse ce soir."

Ce fut sur ces paroles que le centaure quitta James pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. James fut surpris de l'entendre dire son nom de famille, mais après tout son père Harry Potter était très connu même chez les centaures. Bien que les mots du centaure alertèrent le jeune Potter, cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir trouver ce vampire. Il n'en avait jamais vu et peut-être pourrait-il arrêter celui-ci ? Après tout il était le fils d'Harry Potter, le grand sorcier qui au même âge que lui avait arrêté le Seigneur des ténèbres. Alors pourquoi James Potter âgé lui aussi de 17 ans ne pourrait-il pas venir à bout d'un simple vampire ? Ce fut sur cette pensée que déterminé James s'enfonça lui aussi dans la forêt. Il marcha sans savoir où il allait pendant plus d'une heure mais ce fut au bout d'une heure qui remarqua une ombre au loin. Il s'approcha discrètement avec sa cape vers cette ombre, grâce à la lumière de la lune qui fit pas distinguer une jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait toujours sombre, ce que la lumière de la lune lui permettait de voir semblait lui plaire, c'était une jolie fille, une jolie fille complètement perdue. Il s'approcha encore plus et il vit qu'elle s'agitait, elle regardait dans tous les sens, méfiante, comme si elle se doutait de la présence du jeune homme.

"Qui est là ? Je peux sentir votre présence, montrez-vous," dit la jeune fille d'une voix peu assurée.

James sans hésitation retira sa cape, il n'avait pas peur au contraire il voulait la voir de plus près mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Cette fille l'intriguait que faisait tellement en pleine nuit dans cette forêt. Lorsque sa cape fut tombée, la jeune fille le vit apparaître non loin d'elle. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher, elle pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas un vampire, surement allait-il la détester. Ou peut-être même était-il là pour la tuer.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

James comprit en la voyant si peu assurée qu'il ne craignait rien. Il s'avança alors près d'elle et sortit sa baguette pour éclairer.

"Vous êtes un sorcier !" s'écria-t-elle.

On pouvait entendre la surprise dans son intonation en effet elle, qui n'était quasiment jamais sortie de son village rempli de vampire, n'avait jamais pu voir la magie de ses propres yeux ou du moins elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. C'était un sort simple mais qui avait suffi à émerveiller Daphné. Après avoir passé des années à lire des livres sur le monde des sorciers, elle en avait un en face d'elle.

"Effectivement, je suis un sorcier, mon nom est James."

James, juste après avoir lancé son sort, avait détaillé la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle. Il fut sous le charme, c'était une très jolie jeune fille selon lui. Plutôt petite de taille, avec des longs cheveux qui à la lumière de sa baguette paraissaient roux. Elle avait des grandes yeux marrons tirant étrangement vers le jeune et une peau très pâle les faisant ressortir. Il s'arrêta sur un détail, un détail important, alors que la jeune fille avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, il put distinguer des canines anormalement longues. Il eut alors un déclic, c'était elle, elle l'être horrible que les centaures craignaient, elle le vampire qui avait semé le trouble dans cette forêt.

"Tu es un vampire."

James affirma cela, ce n'était pas une question, en disant ceci il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Face à cette phrase, Daphné fut un mouvement de recule, elle en était certaine, un sorcier ne pouvait que détester les vampires, il allait la chasser et elle serait obligée de retourner dans son village. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de l'affront, de lui faire du mal ou pire de le tuer. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle avait un grand respect pour la vie c'est pour cela qu'elle buvait du sang que quand cela lui devenait vitale et elle détestait, elle se détestait à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire ça. Même si elle ne buvait que du sang animal, cela l'affectait quand même, elle avait du respect pour toutes les vies même les vies animales. En fait Daphné avait un très bon coeur, cependant personne n'arrivait à le voir car tous s'arrêtait à sa condition de vampire, un vampire ne pouvait pas être bon selon les autres. Daphné en souffrait, elle s'était résolu à vivre seule en partant de chez elle car elle pensait profondément qu'hormis les vampires personne ne l'accepterait.

"Oui, dit-elle d'une petit voix.  
\- Waaah, alors c'est toi qui met le trouble dans cette forêt ! Si les centaures te voyaient, ils seraient déçus de ne pas trouver en phase d'eux un être horrible et sanguinaire... enfin j'espère, rigole James.  
\- Je ne suis pas horrible et sanguinaire ! se révolta Daphné.  
\- J'espère bien, ça serait dommage qu'une jolie fille comme toi le soit !"

Daphné rougit, en plus de rigoler, de ne pas avoir peur d'elle, il venait de lui dire qu'elle était jolie.

"Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? questionna James.  
\- Daphné, répondit simplement la vampire.  
\- Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu chasses ?  
\- Non... je suis partie de chez moi enfin j'ai plutôt fugué."

Daphné ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait prête à parler d'elle à cet inconnu du nom de James. Il avait réussi à la rendre un peu plus à l'aise.

"Comment ça ? Ça se passe mal chez toi ? demanda James de plus en plus curieux.  
\- Non, j'aime mon Père mais il m'empêcha de vivre ce que je veux, il a peur de me lâcher dans ce monde où les vampires sont très peu appréciés. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon village composé seulement de vampires.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai rarement eu des bons retours sur les vampires mais je suppose que tu n'es pas comme ceux que l'on nous décrit.  
\- Oui, en fait je ne suis même pas complètement vampire, ma mère était une sorcière née moldue et puis, je ne bois pas de sang humain seulement du sang d'animal à mon plus grand malheur car je déteste devoir faire ça mais le sang reste vital.  
\- Waw, c'est dingue, j'ai toujours vu les vampires comme sanguinaires, considérant les moldus comme inférieurs et là je tombe sur toi qui as une mère moldue et qui ne prend même pas plaisir à boire du sang animal ! Mais si ta mère est une sorcière, pourquoi ton père t'empêche de connaître ce monde ?  
\- Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, son corps n'a pas supporté de donner naissance à un vampire. Mon père s'en veut terriblement et m'interdit donc de fréquenter les moldus et les sorciers pour ne pas reproduire ses erreurs.  
\- Oh, je suis désolé pour toi."

Daphné venait de se dévoiler à un parfait inconnu, elle avait parlé d'une sombre partie de sa vie mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle avait eu ce besoin de se dévoiler à lui.

"Mais si t'es un vampire, t'as quel âge ? 100 ans ? demanda James.  
\- Nooon, en étant à moitié vampire, je n'ai pas leur longue longévité, il n'y a pas beaucoup de demi vampire mais en général cela ne diffère pas trop de la longévité des sorciers. Et j'ai 17 ans, expliqua Daphné.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai 17 ans. Mais c'est dingue j'aimerai vraiment en savoir plus sur toi, je ne vais pas rencontrer de demi-vampire tous les jours.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir, James, mais si tu me parlais un peu de toi aussi.  
\- Si tu le souhaites, je suis en dernière année à Poudlard, je suis un élève très populaire enfin ça ne m'étonne pas que je le sois," commença à raconter James.

Daphné écouta James parler, elle se dit alors qu'il était un peu imbu de lui-même, mais il était si gentil avec elle et pour la première fois un sorcier lui parlait sans aucune crainte, elle ne porta alors pas trop attention à ce côté prétentieux de James. Aux yeux de Daphné James avait l'air d'être une personne si joyeuse, libre, qui profite de chaque moment, il avait l'air si enjoué quand il parlait, le danger et la différence ne lui faisait pas peur. Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de le quitter dans yeux il était bon vivant et si beau. Ils parlaient alors pendant de longues minutes mais ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas car malheureusement beaucoup considéraient que Daphné n'était pas à sa place.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV Omniscient

En ce 8 novembre, en pleine nuit, Daphné et James s'étaient trouvés. Ils savaient au fond d'eux que cette rencontre allait changer leur vie, une si belle rencontre qui allait faire naître un amour. Cependant, tout allait se compliquer, les belles minutes qu'ils avaient passé à se parler aller se transformer en une situation compliquée. Daphné était heureuse de ce petit moment passé à parler avec ce charmant sorcier, cependant l'agitation qui arrivait au loin la fit revenir à la réalité, quelque chose se passait. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre, Daphné se leva subitement ce qui étonna James qui la suivit dans son mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard, des bruits de pas et de sabots se firent entendre et des centaures ainsi que deux aurors se retrouvèrent face aux deux jeunes de 17 ans. Les centaures étaient furieux quand ils virent la jeune fille qu'ils reconnurent comme étant une vampire à son odeur.

" C'est elle, c'est la vampire sur notre territoire ! s'écrit un centaure furieux.  
\- Calmez-vous," fit une voix que James reconnu.

En effet, un des deux aurors était Harry Potter, le père de James. Celui-ci avait été averti par les centaures de ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt et plus tard il apprit par ces mêmes centaures que son fils s'était aventuré dans la forêt. Face à cette nouvelle, il se précipita dans la forêt interdite en compagnie d'un autre auror et des centaures.

" James, tu es complètement inconscient de t'aventurer dans la forêt interdite dans la nuit, dit Harry dans un ton très calme mais très froid, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose.  
\- Mais, Papa, je vais bien et, se fit couper James.  
\- Non, ce vampire peut très bien te tuer de sang froid mon garçon, s'offusqua un centaure.  
\- Vous vous trompez, elle n'est pas comme ça, rétorqua James.  
\- Si, éloigne toi d'elle, les vampires envahissent notre territoire je les sens s'approcher depuis la tomber de la nuit", dit un autre centaure.

Daphné était restée très silencieuse depuis le début, elle était effrayée, toutes ces personnes étaient contre elle. Seul James la défendait, il s'était même placé devant elle pour la protéger quand les centaures ont commencé à l'accuser. Mais une chose lui posait problème la dernière phrase que venait de dire le centaure, elle commença à paniquer si d'autres vampires arrivaient qui étaient-ils ? Son père ?

"James, viens ici, ordonna son père.  
\- Papa, je te dis que je ne crains rien !  
\- James."

Harry venait de dire le prénom de son fils très froidement, jamais James ne l'avait entendu prononcer son nom d'une telle façon. Mais il continua à soutenir son regard, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire car il pouvait sentir que derrière lui se trouver une jeune fille totalement prise au dépourvu, tremblante face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

L'ambiance était tendue, les deux aurors avaient leur baguette sortie, les centaures étaient sur leurs gardes mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire car James se trouvaient toujours devant la jeune vampire. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un groupe de 6 personnes arriva à une grande vitesse pour se placer face à eux.

"Ne touchez pas à ma fille ou je vous tue." fit une voix glaçante.

En effet, 6 vampires dont le père de Daphné venait d'arriver. Daphné se détacha de James et se retourna pour se trouver face à son père et à d'autres vampires de sa famille. Ce fut à ce moment là que Daphné comprit pourquoi tous avaient si peur des vampires. Les vampires se trouvant en face d'elle avaient l'air si féroces, si furieux, complètement fous prêt à tuer au moindre mouvement. C'était de ça que tout le monde avait peur, cette folie passagère qu'un vampire pouvait avoir, une folie meurtrière compliquée à maitriser, elle-même eut peur des siens. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père avec ce regard si glaçant donnant l'impression d'être redevenu le vampire qu'il était autrefois.

"Ce sont les vampires de la terrible famille des Galher." fit remarquer un centaure.

La remarque se fit entendre par les aurors, James et les vampires mais ces derniers n'y prêtèrent pas attention surtout Edward, qui avait le regard posé sur sa fille.

"Daphné, comment as-tu osé faire ça ? fit son père toujours avec un ton très glaçant.  
\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée Père. Je voulais découvrir le monde de ma mère, je ne voulais causer de tort à personne, répondit Daphné d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Mensonge, elle voulait chasser sa proie et prendre le sang du jeune Potter, perfide comme elle est, elle a dû le séduire pour se rapprocher de lui ! dit durement un centaure.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux aucun mal à James ! rétorqua Daphné.  
\- C'est vrai, nous avons seulement discuté, rétorqua à son tour James.  
\- Centaure je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma fille, un mot mal placé de plus et vous verrez ce qu'est un vampire sanguinaire."

Edward Galher se rapprocha dangereusement des centaures suivit des autres vampires. Harry décida la baguette braquée sur lui de se mettre devant les centaures pour éviter que cela dégénère.

"Monsieur, je ne doute pas que votre fille ne voulait aucun mal à mon fils, dit Harry pour essayer de calmer la situation.  
\- Que votre fils reste loin de ma fille, Daphné je t'interdis de fréquenter les sorciers ou les moldus, tu es trop dangereuse pour eux, reste loin."

Ces mots firent mal à Daphné mais elle se résolut à écouter et s'éloigna de James pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Finalement, sa vie ne changerait pas, elle resterait enfermée dans son grand manoir familial avec son père. Les seules personnes qu'elle aura l'occasion de voir seront des vampires de son petit village qui était principalement composé de vampire de sa famille car la famille Galher était une grande et vieille famille de sang pur dont son père était à la tête, c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient du accepté la mère de Daphné et Daphné car tout le reste de sa famille était très traditionnelle considérant les humains inférieurs. L'union d'Edward et cette humaine n'avait enchanté personne mais Edward était le chef et le vampire de plus haut rang, donc ils n'avaient pu qu'accepter et quand Daphné fut née, ils la virent comme une chimère, un mélange de deux races qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Edward était leur seul frein pour venir à bout de cette abominable être qu'était Daphné, selon la famille de sang pur c'était une honte que leur sang soit partagé avec une personne à moitié humaine.

"Bien père, répondit simple Daphné les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous savez que votre fille est une bonne personne et qu'elle ne fera de mal à personne, s'offusqua James.  
\- Arrête James, il a raison," dit simplement Daphné.

James fixa Daphné, elle avait les yeux baissés remplis de tristesse, ses espoirs venait d'être complètement détruits. Elle était blessée pas physiquement mais intérieurement, il pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Il sentit une main l'attraper et le tirer en arrière, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père et se laissa faire toujours en regardant Daphné.

"Bien, je pense que le problème est résolu. Cette jeune vampire s'est aventurée sur votre territoire sans savoir et ne voulait aucun mal, maintenant elle est au courant, dit Harry.  
\- Oui, répondit Daphné toujours bouleversée.  
\- Et sa famille est entrée dans cette forêt seulement pour la retrouver, aucun mal n'a été fait, je pense que vous pouvez laisser votre rancœur de côté et les laisser partir," continua Harry en s'adressant aux centaures.

Les centaures eurent comme seule réponse le silence signifiant qu'ils étaient d'accord.

"Monsieur Potter, nous allons repartir de cette forêt sans causer aucun problème," dit Edward d'un ton toujours glacial.

Harry Potter le regarda surpris, il ne se souvenait s'être présenté et ne pensait pas être connu chez les vampires.

"Oui, Monsieur Potter, même chez les vampires on a entendu parler de vous."

Ce fut sur ces moments qu'Edward tourna les talons suivi de ses congénères. Daphné jeta un dernier regard vers James, celui-ci la regardait toujours, elle lui fit un petit sourire comme pour le remercier et s'enfonça avec sa famille de vampire dans la forêt pour rentrer dans son manoir.

"Qu'avais-tu en tête James ? Tu te rends compte de la dangerosité de ton action ? dit Harry.  
\- J'étais curieux.  
\- Curieux ? Curieux. Il faut grandir James, tu pars seul en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite pour traquer un vampire, c'est pas de la curiosité c'est de l'inconscience."

Harry se tenait devant son fils furieux, les deux étaient dans le bureau de Minerva, la directrice de Poudlard, elle-même se trouvait là. James détestait le ton qu'avait son père, il aurait préféré se faire crier violemment dessus mais Harry n'avait pas haussé le ton, il avait gardé un ton très calme mais très froid, très cinglant.

"James tu seras puni pour ça, s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite est complétement prohibé, dit froidement MacGonagall.  
\- Sans blague.  
\- James, essaie de te rendre compte, cette fille aurait pu être dangereuse, fit Harry.  
\- Mais elle ne l'était pas."

Harry n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, son fils restait buté. En fait, James les écoutait à peine, il avait son esprit tourné vers cette Daphné, il voulait l'aider, il voulait lui apprendre son monde. Il avait ce besoin de lui procurer du bonheur, il voulait la voir heureuse voilà la seule chose qui le préoccupait en ce moment. Il savait que sa punition allait être dure, il savait que son père était furieux mais cela lui passait au dessus. Et après maintes et maintes prises de têtes avec son père et la directrice, il retourna dans son dortoir pour le peu d'heures de sommeil lui restant mais il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, à la fois frustré et heureux de l'étonnante rencontre qu'il avait fait dans la forêt.

Du côté de Daphné, l'ambiance était toute aussi froide, elle suivait sa famille à travers la forêt il en avait pour quelques heures de course avec d'arriver à leur village. Ils courraient à travers la forêt, pas un son hormis le bruit des branches sous leur pas. La jeune vampire ne put s'enlever de la tête sa rencontre, James, qu'elle avait déduit comme s'appelant James Potter en le voyant appeler Harry Potter "Papa" car elle avait entendu l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers des ténèbres.  
Après plusieurs heures, le soleil commençait à se lever et les vampires arrivèrent à leur repère. Daphné et son père se dirigeraient vers leur demeure sans un bruit. Une fois rentré, Edward fixa sa fille, il n'était plus énervé comme quand il l'avait retrouvée, non, il était soulagé, sa fille était en vie c'était ce qu'il comptait.

"Daphné, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demande calmement Edward.  
\- Je voulais découvrir mon autre monde, Père."

Edward prit sa fille dans ses bras, cela n'était pas souvent qu'il se montrait affectif envers sa fille. C'était un vampire de plusieurs siècles, ses moeurs pouvaient donc parfois être vieux jeu mais il réussissait à s'adapter. Malgré cela, Daphné ne souffrait pas de l'attitude pouvant sembler vieille de son père, elle avait grandi dans cette ambiance et elle savait que malgré tout son père l'aimait.

"Je suis désolé ma fille de t'enfermer comme ça, mais j'ai peur pour toi, tu n'es pas comme les vampires de cette famille, tu as trop bon coeur et cela pourrait te porter préjudice, les gens te considéreront toujours comme une vampire et ils te voudront du mal. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi, je me suis mélangé aux humains et cela a couté la vie à ta mère, dit tristement le vampire.  
\- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas connue, mais je sais que maman ne veut pas que tu t'en veuilles comme ça, répondit Daphné.  
\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, physiquement et mentalement Daphné. Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu me quittes"

Il fit un faible sourire à sa fille et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il faisait été égoiste en voulant garder sa fille auprès de lui il l'empêchait de vivre sa vie mais elle lui était la chose la plus chère au monde et personne ne lui prendrait. La vampire était heureuse dans les bras de son père mais elle savait que maintenant son rêve de découvrir le monde était révolu. Elle allait rester avec son père, pour lui, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. Ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, devant elle se trouvait une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre sur la magie, sur les créatures magiques, sur les humains, sur tout ce qui lui était étranger. Daphné fixa cette bibliothèque qu'elle chérissait tant car elle lui avait apporté le savoir, l'envie de découvrir, mais ce temps étant révolu, Daphné tira un trait sur le savoir et la découverte et elle ne toucha plus un livre de cette bibliothèque.


End file.
